


An Idol's Idol

by hawesome_writes_poorly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my first fic!, please enjoy eeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawesome_writes_poorly/pseuds/hawesome_writes_poorly
Summary: Victor was always the first off the ice, despite being a five time champ.He didn't have a reason to stay, until Yuuri came into his life.





	

Before, after the initial motives had passed, Victor used to be the first to leave the rink. 

Once having the excited impatience of a teen ready for the end of the day, his new reason was now because slowly, as he got older, both his mind and body tired of skating. Yakov would be angry, but Victor always turned a blind eye. Then, he would always go back to a mostly empty home, and some nights Victor would even cry into his poodle's tuft on her head, miserably lonely. 

That was before Yuri came into his life. 

The minute Victor saw the video of him skating, he remembered and fell in love all over again. He traveled very far and very sudden, the cost of his impulse was to stop skating. He didn't care; he was lonely far enough. 

He quickly found that Yuri practiced longer then he did, and at first Victor stayed to not be rude. As the days went by, however, he became mesmerized with the Japanese's fluidity, how determined he was to land missed jumps, and Victor found his passion aflame once more. Combined with his requirement by coaching, he would stay with Yuri, simultaneously admiring and criticizing the skater. 

Soon Victor joined Yuri on the ice, practicing their exhibition together. It was bliss for him, the feeling of skating with the one you loved and the one who reintroduced you to the joy of it. Back in Russia, Victor would be annoyed at the prospect of staying more than 15 minutes than usual on the rink, eager to return to his refuge. 

Now Victor didn't give a care, as he skated with Yuri into the night. 

After the Grand Prix, Victor was ecstatic when Yuri accepted his proposal of spending the next season with Victor in St. Petersburg, cheeks all flushed the way Victor admired. Now, Victor was always the last one left on the ice, along with the love of his life and the reason he loved skating again. Yakov would act annoyed when they were together, but when all was said and done, 

Victor stayed on the ice in the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic! Please enjoy and kudos/comments would be very nice! （≧▼≦；)


End file.
